Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat maneuvering system.
Description of the Background Art
A boat maneuvering system is known in general. Such a boat maneuvering system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-091014, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-091014 discloses a boat maneuvering system including an outboard motor mounted on a boat body, an engine ECU (electronic control unit) that controls the outboard motor, a battery, a power supply cable that connects the outboard motor and the battery to convey electric power therebetween, a remote control unit configured to operate the outboard motor, a remote control ECU that accepts an operation instruction input from the remote control unit and outputs a control signal to the engine ECU, a power supply cable that connects the remote control ECU and the battery to convey electric power therebetween, and a communication line that connects the engine ECU and the remote control ECU to convey a signal therebetween.
In the boat maneuvering system according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-091014, the battery is connected to a starter motor of the outboard motor or an electrical component of the outboard motor to convey electric power thereto. Thus, as the number of electronic components that require the electric power of the battery is increased, the influence of a dielectric load, power generation noise, voltage fluctuations, etc. is increased, and hence it is preferable to further improve the reliability of a communication environment of the control signal.